Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?
by callioperobbins
Summary: Cordelia saved Misty from Hell and now the pair find themselves trying to sort out their complicated feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you to my Beta for encouraging me to write this :)

It had been three days since Cordelia had shown up in Misty Day's own personal hell and brought her back to the world. Three long, torturous days where the swamp witch hadn't been able to sleep a wink and the Supreme hadn't woken up. Cordelia had led Misty to her room and then announced she needed to lie down, and hadn't woken up since. One of the new girls was a clairvoyant just like Nan, and she had told everyone that Cordelia was fine, just resting and that she should be left alone until her magic had restored itself. Even though she was the Supreme apparently it took a hell of a lot of magic to retrieve someone who was trapped in hell. Queenie and Zoe had filled Misty in on everything she had missed, how Cordelia was the new supreme, how Maddison had run away and most importantly how Cordelia had spent five days without sleeping trying to figure out a way to save Misty from hell. Misty had been so overwhelmed at this last piece of information. She had always looked up to Cordelia, she had always thought she was a great leader and she had enjoyed every moment spent in the other blonde's company. She did not realize, almost didn't even believe that she would be of such importance to the supreme. Apparently Cordelia had been so sure that she would be able to save Misty that she had bought her 'The Very Best of Fleetwood Mac" on vinyl and moved the record player into her room, telling the girls that she would need as much help healing as possible when she made it back. As the sounds of 'Landslide' started to fill the room, Misty lay back on her bed, her thoughts still on Cordelia. 

"This is the song that you were singing when I saw you locked inside that tomb." A voice came from the doorway, Misty sat up startled, swinging her legs off the bed. She realized almost immediately that she had no reason to be scared and the voice had just been Cordelia. She took in the woman, who seemed to glow as she stood with her arms folded across her chest and her head resting against the door frame. 

"Miss Cordelia, you look beautiful. I mean well rested." 

The older blonde laughed at the swamp witch's obvious embarrassment at referring to her as beautiful. 

"How are you Misty? You look tired." Cordelia said, her face showing the concern that filled her voice. 

"I'm awful glad to see you're ok, that's for sure. And so grateful to you for having gotten me out of that place, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Misty twisted her hands in her lap, not sure just how to express her gratitude. 

"Misty, please, there's no need to thank me. If my mother had have fulfilled her duty as the Supreme you never would have had to partake in the Seven Wonders and you would have been fine. Besides, if anyone one of us deserved to be stuck in hell, it was not you." 

Misty felt herself blushing. Cordelia had saved her, she was her hero, and she was acting like it was nothing. Like Misty had actually deserved it. The swamp witch wasn't used to people sacrificing things for her, she was the one who gave. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Cordelia had moved across the room and was now kneeling in front of Misty, staring at her face intently. 

"Yea, I am I just…" Misty brought her eyes up to meet those of the older blonde. "You're eyes, they're the same colour." 

"I'm just happy to have eyes that work, I don't care what they look like." Cordelia laughed. 

"Well I like them this way." Misty replied, realizing how close their faces had become, and before she could stop it she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She shook her head as if to clear it. 

"I'm sorry Miss Cordelia, I haven't slept much since I got back." 

"Please Misty, its Cordelia, or Delia. I think you and I are past the point of formalities, don't you?" 

"I guess you're right." All of a sudden Misty was so aware of how her Cajun accent must sound to the educated woman, how she must sound like such a fool referring to the Supreme as 'miss'. 

"So, why haven't you been sleeping?" Cordelia had moved onto to the bed now, sitting on the edge facing Misty. 

The swamp witch ran a hand through her messy hair before adjusting her long skirt. Finally she met Cordelia's eyes and was overcome with the need to tell the woman everything. 

"Every time I close my eyes, I'm back _there._" 

Misty didn't have to explain where there was, Cordelia had seen it. 

"I'm so afraid that if I go to sleep I'll be stuck there again." 

The older woman's hand found Misty knee, a move that sent a strange calm through Misty's body. 

"Misty you need to get some sleep. I know you're scared, but you need rest." Cordelia was staring at Misty, waiting for the younger woman to respond. After a few minutes passed with no answer, she spoke again. 

"Would it help if I stayed with you while you slept? I have a book I've been meaning to read, I can just sit beside the bed. That way if you get scared, you can wake up and when you see me you'll know that you're safe." 

The butterflies in Misty's stomach erupted again. 

"I can't ask you to do that, it's too much. I don't want to put you out." 

"It's not putting me out at all. It's nearly midnight, all the girls are in bed any way. God knows I don't need any more sleep. I'll just sit with you. Please, it will make me feel better to know you've gotten some sleep, even if it's only a couple hours." 

Misty was hit with what felt like a thousand feelings at once, everything she had been holding back since she had been rescued by this woman who was sitting in front of her know, offering her even more help. The despair of being trapped, the joy of being fee, the exhaustion of not sleeping and all these strange feelings she was having for the older woman that she didn't understand pushed their way to the surface and broke through in a wave of sobs that wracked the swap witch's body. 

Cordelia immediately pulled Misty into her arms and before long she was gently rocking the both back and forth in an attempt to calm the distraught woman. Finally, as the sounds of Rhiannon filled the room Misty calmed down enough to stop crying and she finally felt just how tired she was. Her eyes started to drift shut as she listened to Cordelia humming along to the music. And that's where, after three long days she finally found some rest, in the arms of her saviour.

A/N: Please review, pretty please. I have crippling anxiety about this and will lay awake all night until I know if people like it or not. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you so much for reviews, I'm super glad you guys enjoyed. I've gotta be honest the more I think about this story, the more I think it will be slow burn. So buckle up kids. I'm rewatching Coven because I really want to get the characterization right. I hope I am doing these two lovely ladies some justice. All mistakes are my own.

As Misty slowly returned to consciousness, the first thing she remembered was where she had fallen asleep and she was immediately mortified. She had cried herself to sleep in Cordelia's arms. It wasn't enough that she was such a bad witch that she had gotten herself trapped in hell, now the Supreme had also seen the lasting affect that being trapped in hell had had on her. As she felt her face redden in embarrassment she came to the realization that her head was resting on something that was definitely not a pillow. Nope, it was a lap. She was asleep with her head in Cordelia's lap. That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that when she thought about the fact that the older woman had stayed by her side the whole time she was asleep, those damn butterflies erupted in her stomach all over again. She didn't understand why being so close to the older blonde had this effect on her, but she knew it couldn't be a good thing. So she made a show of waking up, executing a pantomime stretch and sitting up with a yawn. However, as soon as she looked at Cordelia wearing her glasses, a book in her hand the butterflies increased tenfold. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Cordelia said, cocking her head to the side and appearing to be examining the swamp witch. "You only slept for about eight hours, how are you feeling?" 

Misty quickly did an internal assessment and found she was feeling much better, if not a little hungry, she then reported this straight back to the Supreme. 

"I'm famished. It's only half past eight, we could probably still make breakfast?" 

"I don't want to go downstairs." Misty replied without even thinking. 

"Hmm?" 

"Everyone stares at me because I'm the weird hippy from the swamp that was dumb enough to get herself trapped in hell and had to be rescued." 

"Honey, you are neither dumb nor a hippy. You are you, and you are wonderful. The girls stare at you because they are young and they will gossip about anything. As soon as the next interesting thing happens they'll forget all about you and move on to that." 

Misty nodded at Cordelia's words, but remained staring at her hands, unwilling to make eye contact with the woman. 

"Misty Day, you are a brave, independent woman. You are not one to give a shit what everyone else thinks of you. Do you think Stevie Nicks would stay hidden up here in her bedroom? Or would she go downstairs and eat some breakfast?" 

This elicited a burst of laughter from the swamp witch, who then stood up purposefully. 

"Alright, let's go downstairs then." 

Once they were downstairs and seated at the table with porridge and toast in front of them, Cordelia had to agree that they were in fact being stared at by all the girls in the room. In fact, girls had actually entered the kitchen just to see what was going on. Of course they were staring. The headmistress and Supreme was having breakfast with a witch who only three days ago had been trapped in hell. The Supreme had to suppress a laugh as she watched the younger woman defiantly stare back the girls as she pointedly brought a spoonful of porridge to her mouth. She couldn't help the massive smiled that stretched across her face at having Misty back in the coven. The thought of the swamp witch trapped in hell had literally tortured Cordelia. Everything had fallen into place, she was the Supreme, the girls were safe from Fiona, Hank was gone for good and they had finally expanded the coven. But the image of Misty trapped in her own personal hell would not leave her mind. And so with a little help and a lot of encouragement from Zoe and Queenie she had finally been able to bring her back to safety. Now all she had to do was help repair the scars that had obviously left behind. The fact that Misty was still defiantly staring at everyone in the room gave Cordelia hope that not too much damage had been done. Obviously the real Misty was still in there, and with a little coaxing the Supreme was sure she could get the younger blonde back to her old self in no time. She just had to figure out the best way to do it. 

"So, how about we get out of the house for the day? Away from all these nosy girls?" She said the latter part of the sentence loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. All of a sudden, conversations struck up all around the room and girls started to leave the room in small groups. 

"Whereabouts were you thinking?" 

"I thought maybe we could head to the swamp? It might make you feel better to be around something so familiar. And plus a drive always helps me to clear my head." 

"I wouldn't want to put you out Miss Cordelia." 

"Misty, we've spoken about this, no miss please. And you wouldn't be putting me out, the trip would help me just as much as it would you." 

"Well, if we're going on a road trip then snacks are definitely in order." 

"Misty it's not even half an hour away." 

"A road trip is a road trip, Cordelia. And every road trip calls for snacks."

A/N Please review, you guys give me motivation and direction to continue the story.


End file.
